masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Krogan Battlemaster (enemy)
Krogan Battlemasters are unique krogan that have biotic powers. They are part of unique class of Battlemasters, however because they are rare, they are rarely encountered in the galaxy. One Battlemaster is encountered by Commander Shepard and the squad on Therum. Thekrogan that was sent there by Saren Arterius to extract Liara T'Soni and bring her back to him. After releasing Liara from the Prothean bubble, Shepard and the crew take her on the elevator. Unfortunately for Shepard, the Krogan Battlemaster and a small squad of geth are waiting for them at the top of the elevator. The battlemaster explains that "Saren wants her and Saren always gets what he wants." A few other Battlemasters are encountered during the assault on Saren's base on Virmire. Several Battlemasters have allied themselves with Saren and they are positioned throughout the base alongside the geth that have allied themselves with Saren to defend the facility. When Saren finally assaults the Citadel, he brings along more Battlemasters to prevent Shepard and the Squad from getting to him before he has a chance to complete his work. A few Battlemasters have allied themselves with Mercenary or Pirate bands. Tactics The krogan battlemaster has high shields, immunity, and the ability to regenerate health. Because he is a Battlemaster, he is a biotic and will use biotic attacks in addition to his shotgun. Because he will charge, keeping your distance is a good idea. Also, like all krogan, if he isn't killed while in the air, he will regenerate once before dying. Keep in mind that if you take your time, he will regenerate his health, resulting in a longer fight. Krogan battlemasters are one of the toughest organic enemies in Mass Effect. Not only do they wear heavy armor, but use immunity and regenerate both shields and health once depleted. Battlemasters can also use biotics and have some immunity to biotic attacks. Additionally, they are fond of charging their enemies, making use of deadly melee attacks. Consequently, battlemasters are difficult to defeat. The use of throw, lift, singularity, Neural Shock, and stasis is advised in order to overcome their “charging” tendency, and to temporarily incapacitate them. Bear in mind, though, that Stasis will prevent you from damaging the battlemaster, so it should be used only to stop a charge in progress. The sole exception to this is if you are a Bastion with Stasis Specialization and cast it yourself. If a battlemaster does begin to charge, and the foregoing tactics are unavailable, sprinting, or the use of grenades with the high explosive upgrade, may avoid the imminent melee attack. Overload is also recommended to quickly lower shields and damage health; warp may also be used to lessen their resilience to attack. Above all, it is imperative to continually assault the battlemaster, not allowing the regeneration of health or shields. Using ammunition that destroys an enemy's body (such as toxic or incendiary ammo) will stop the battlemaster from regenerating after defeated a first time. Category:Adversaries